


Dark Angel

by BabyStayOfficial



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Drowning, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyStayOfficial/pseuds/BabyStayOfficial
Summary: Strange things have been happening to Y/N recently. When she is attacked one rainy night after work and thrown off the side of a bridge, things in the past seem stranger than ever before.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Who are you?

“Mommy, Daddy my seat belt is stuck! I can’t move!”

“Mommy..Daddy!”

I woke up gasping for air as familiar memories flooded my head. I could feel tears dripping down my cheeks as they continue to absorb into the collar of my already damp t-shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a few deep breaths in attempt to calm my racing heart. That’s when I noticed how hard it was raining. Rain drops hit my window and echoed throughout the small apartment drowning out any other sounds. I looked over at my alarm and groaned. 

“6:39 am.”

I had my alarm set for 7 but it seems that my body had other plans. I slipped out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. 

Today I felt even more lonely than the last. The hole in my heart that never seemed to fill was pounding and all the energy I once had was gone. Each and every night I’m haunted by past memories. Memories of my parents..when they were still here. I couldn’t help but blame myself for their deaths. If I had never asked to get ice cream that late at night, we would have never have ended up on that bridge.. I looked at myself in the mirror almost in tears as I could see my mother’s reflection in my own. I inhaled deeply while drying my cheeks and made my way out the door. Crying wouldn’t take the pain away.

As I walked along the damp pavement I avoided as many puddles as possible in hopes of staying dry. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I lost focus of my surroundings. When I finally realized that I was standing in the middle of the road it was too late. The screeching sound of a car skittering to a stop followed by the sound of a horn filled my ears. My focus snapped to my right in horror as the car was only a few feet away. I closed my eyes in panic, preparing myself for the inevitable when I felt someone shove me out of the way. I hit the ground hard and sat there for a few seconds before I gathered the nerve to open my eyes. My breathing became faster as I searched for someone laying on the ground..but no one was there. A few people rushed to my side while others stopped and looked in my direction. “Miss, Miss are you ok?!” I heard one lady ask. I nodded my head in shock and looked up at her. “Are they ok? The person who saved me, I mean.” I asked in a shaky voice. “Umm Miss..no one saved you. It looked like you had lost your balance and fell.” She replied. My breath hitched. The memories of that night came flooding in. 

We were driving through the rain, but my dad lost control of the wheel and we slid sideways going off the side of the bridge. I remember the pain I felt from my seatbelt as our car hit the water. My parents were yelling at me to swim out through the window but my seatbelt was stuck. After a few minutes of tugging at the strap I inhaled as much air as I could before the car became completely submerged. Everything went black after that and I lost consciousness. Somehow I ended up back on the bridge just in time for the police and paramedics to arrive. They carried me to the back of the ambulance and rushed me to the hospital. To this day no one knows how I survived but I did. They called it a miracle but I couldn’t think of it that way. My parents were gone and I was still here. I didn’t even try to save them..

I snapped out of my thoughts when someone tapped me on the shoulder. “Are you sure you’re ok miss?” He asked. “Yes I’m ok, I guess I’m just lucky.” I replied a little shaken. “This has to be a coincidence, right?” I asked myself, getting back on my feet. I thanked everyone for stopping to see if I was ok and apologized to the driver. Once everything was cleared up I continued my walk to work. I looked at my watch as soon as I entered the building and gasped. I was late. I had no time to wait for the elevator. I quickly dashed up 12 flights of stairs, in heels may I add, and swung the stairwell door open. My coworker looked over at me with wide eyes. “I’m so sorry I’m late Alex, there was an accident on my way to work.” I said out of breath. “Yes I know, one of my clients recognized you and called.” Alex said a little shaken. He walked over to my side and helped me to my office. “Are you ok?” Alex questioned. I nodded my head and sat down in my office chair, completely drained. “Are you sure you don’t want to take the day off?” He asked, a little concerned. “Yes I’m sure, I have work to do. I’m ok, I promise.” I reassured him. He nodded and hesitantly walked out of my office, closing the door quietly behind him. I exhaled loudly as I sunk deeper into my chair. A million thoughts ran through my head as I tried to focus on my paperwork. I couldn’t stop comparing today’s incident to that of my parent’s death. It was all too strange to comprehend. In both accidents there were no reports of someone coming to my rescue. It’s like they were invisible. Part of me believes that it’s just luck but the other part of me believes otherwise. I shook my head in frustration and got to work.

A few hours had passed when I looked back up at the clock. It was now 12:36 pm. Another 3 hours or so and I can go home. That’s when I got the call from my boss, who had been on a business trip for the past 2 days. All I got out of the rushed conversation was that I needed to fill out paperwork and have it faxed over before tomorrow morning. That easily added an extra 6 hours of work to my day. It looks like I won’t be leaving until after 10. I was so absorbed in my work that I didn’t notice how empty the building was by the time I finished. I groaned as I sat back in my chair and pulled my heels off my aching feet. I was so exhausted I ended up walking through the office building and to the fax room, barefoot. I ran the papers through the copier and sent the originals through the fax machine while I put the copies in a binder. I walked back to my office, put my heels back on, and looked out the window. The view I had was beautiful. All the lights of the city seemed to dance against the night sky. For a second I thought I saw a figure in the sky but I laughed at myself for such a thought and turned away. I gathered my things and walked out of my office, locking the door behind me. I took the elevator to the lobby and pushed the large glass door open, taken back by the cool breeze hitting my face. Seeing as it was already late there would be less traffic, so I decided to take the scenic route. I walked along the pavement looking up at the stars, shimmering amongst the tree branches. I wandered around for awhile finding myself in the middle of a bridge that crossed the sea. The water glistening under the moonlight was enough to take my breath away. The light salty breeze and the sound of waves crashing against each other put me in a tranquil state of mind. I walked over to the edge and held onto the handrail staring at the beautiful scene. I was hesitant to stay at first, seeing as I feared the water, but it was too beautiful to just pass by. For the first time in years, I felt at peace. I closed my eyes and let the sounds of the night fill my ears. I opened my eyes again and looked up at the stars. Dark clouds crept across the night sky covering all that was bright. As the sky began to cry, I cried with it. Tears of sadness and guilt ran down my cheeks as I collapsed to the ground. The icy cold rain felt like thousands of needles against my bare skin but I acknowledged no such pain. The only pain I felt was deep within my heart. I held in as much as I could before I cried out, to which none could hear. As the storm picked up my clothes grew heavy and my hair clung to my face. The unmeasurable guilt I felt blinded my senses and before I knew it I had a gun to my head and an arm around my throat. I struggled with the man behind me but I was too weak. Before I could even cry out for help I was shoved off the side of the bridge. The salty water shot down my throat and into my lungs causing me to choke. I tried to swim back to the surface but I had no strength left. I watched as the light around me faded and I sunk deeper, and deeper. My lungs were on fire and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I knew I was drowning, but there was nothing I could do. I let the cold depths of the ocean claim my body as I fell into the inevitable embrace of death. Just as I lost all consciousness I saw a bright light. I extended my arm to grab it but it disappeared within seconds as my surroundings came back to me in a blur. I felt the hard pavement underneath my cold body and I saw the lights from the street lamps, clear as day. I coughed up water harshly, turning to my side to breath. I inhaled sharply looking around when my eyes met those of a man. I jumped back ready to scream when out of nowhere he vanished and appeared behind me, gently caressing my cold cheek. His hand was so warm I couldn’t help but melt into his arms. He held me bringing the life back into my body while staring into my eyes ever so lovingly. “W-Who are..you?” I muttered with all of my strength. The man smiled at me. It was then that I realized how beautiful he was. He had pale skin, pink plump lips and brown eyes that seemed to sparkly as brightly as the stars. His hair glistened a dark blue in the moonlight and his smile washed away any fear I once had. “It’s ok, you’re safe now.” He spoke, his voice as soft as honey. He moved a strand of hair out of my face and put his palm back against my cheek. “I’m not going to leave you again.” He whispered, and with that my vision became black.


	2. Strange dream

Tw // Mentions of blood, anxiety attack, screams, drowning

“Wake up..”

“Wake up!”

I shot up with a gasp as the whisper began to dissipate, mixed in with the sounds of lightning, cracking against the surface of the earth. I sat up slowly expecting to be in some unknown dungeon, but to my surprise I found myself in my own apartment. “How did I get here?” I thought to myself. The last thing I could remember was laying on the bridge next to that man. I tried to picture his face once more but was met with an unbearable headache. I raised my hand to my forehead as I winced in pain. I decided to slip out of bed and make my way to the bathroom, but as soon as my feet touched the floor my legs gave out beneath me. My body was exhausted. I took a few deep breaths and picked myself back up, struggling to keep my balance. 

Where has all of my energy gone?

I wobbled my way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror only to see a huge gash on my scalp. “I must’ve hit my head against some rocks.” I thought to myself, gently moving my hair to the other side so that I could assess the severity of the cut. I opened a nearby cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. Pinching a cotton ball between two fingers, I lightly dabbed away the dried blood. Once I was done I noticed tiny cuts and bruises along my collarbone and shoulder. I traced over them lightly before turning away from the mirror. I turned off the bathroom lights and closed the door behind me. Once the lights were out it was quite hard to see so I stumbled around for the bedroom light switch. Once I found it I flipped it. That’s when it happened.. 

I dropped to the floor as horrible images appeared in my head. I heard a man yelling in the distance as pools of blood stained the earth..The overwhelming feeling of anger, fear, and despair sent shivers down my spine and out to my fingertips. I tried to ignore it all but I couldn’t. Tears fell down my cheeks as I cried out. The pain I felt was real, I could feel it bubbling up from deep down. The more I felt the more my body became weak. “Please make it stop..” I begged. “Please..please..make it stop!!” I couldn’t take it any longer. I screamed, I screamed as hard as I could knowing that no one could hear me over the storm. Just as I began to feel my sanity slip away it stopped. All of the pain, the discomfort, the wave of emotions..it all went away. 

I could feel my entire body trembling in shock. It felt as if my heart were pulled out of my chest and shoved back in. I stood up, making my way to my bed as my vision became blurry. Once I felt the fabric against my fingertips I fell into the sheets of my bed. As I laid there it became harder and harder to keep my eyes open. Before I could close my eyes I saw something move.

A shadow.

I pushed myself up, unable to fall asleep knowing that I may not be alone. “Hello..?” I called out, “is anyone there?” No answer. I stood up, grabbing a vase from a nearby table. I held it, ready to swing, when a man turned the corner. My eyes widened as my grip loosened on the vase. I thought for sure that it would hit the floor until the man appeared at my feet, holding it gently in one hand. I took a few steps back in shock. “Who are you?!” I asked in an alarming tone. I stumbled backwards until my back hit the wall. “Don’t be afraid, I’m not here to hurt you.” He said putting the vase down on the table before slowly inching towards me. “Don’t come any closer!” I warned him, looking for a way out of this situation. “Please, I’m just here to help.” He said putting his hands up slowly. “I know you don’t remember me..” He started, “but I promise you I mean no harm.” I sucked up against the wall, struggling to breath as I was still in shock. 

I didn’t want to believe him but something about him was familiar. I wanted to move away but I couldn’t, I was out of options. “My name is Hwang Hyunjin.” He said taking a few steps back. I held my gaze, unable to move. It’s as if my legs were made of solid stone. He continued to walk backwards until he reached my bedroom doorway. “I promise I mean you no harm.” He said once more as he stood in place. “What do you want with me then?” I asked as I hesitantly made my way to the side of my bed. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He replied, flashing a nervous smile before looking down. “Why do you care?” I questioned him. It looked like he was about to speak but then he backed away. “You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.” He smiled as his eyes visibly began to tear up. 

Now I was confused. I was just about to ask him another question when he disappeared through the nearby window. I ran over to its edge, peering down at the cement below but he was gone. A loud sigh of relief slipped passed my lips as I closed the window, making sure to latch it. A thousand thoughts ran through my head as I walked back into my bedroom when suddenly I remembered what he had said. “Hwang Hyunjin.” I repeated. Something about his name was familiar but I couldn’t think of anything. I put my hand up to my head as it started pounding. I dragged my feet back to my bed with all the strength I had left before everything went black. 

“Y/N..”

It was that voice again. I opened my eyes out of curiosity. I pushed myself off what should have been my bed but instead was a damp stone path. I looked to my right, staring into the dark abyss. I furrowed my brows in confusion as I turned to my left. A gasp escaped my mouth as I caught sight of a forest. Although, it wasn’t a normal forest. Dozens of willows glowed neon shades of blue and green, their reeds touched the ground that seemed to be made entirely of water. Tiny orbs of light danced around my head as I stood up. As I looked around I noticed that the stone path I stood on headed directly into the forest. I turned to my left and looked down at the water. Everything around me was pitch black and the water seemed to stretch for miles. The only option I had was to move forward. 

I found myself mesmerized by the reeds that made ripples in the water as an invisible breeze blew past. The orbs that danced around me gave me a faint feeling of warmth, a feeling of comfort..something I had not felt in a long time. I followed the narrow path that twisted and turned through the dense forest, curious as to where it led. The willows became less and less crowded as I came to a clearing. There, behind some reeds, stood a tall figure. I tried to call out to them but no sound could be heard. Just as they were about to turn around I felt myself plunge into the dark depths of the lake that surrounded me. I choked as water filled my airways causing my lungs to feel as if they had caught fire. I flailed my arms and legs hoping someone would pull me up, but no one came. 

My throat started to tighten as the light from the surface disappeared. It felt as if a thousand pins and needles were being stuck into every inch of my body. Memories of that night ran through my head. I could hear my parents screaming before the car hit the water. The lights around me grew darker as my vision blurred. Just before I lost consciousness I felt someone claw at my seatbelt and wrap their arms around me. I felt my body being tugged upwards as if someone were pulling me to the surface but just as I began to see light I woke up gasping for air. I clenched the silk sheets beneath me as sweat rolled down the sides of my face. My chest tightened as I felt the beginnings of an anxiety attack. It became harder to breath as I felt the walls start to close in on me. Just then, I felt that familiar feeling of warmth. An orb appeared in front of me and flew around in a circle, like a puppy chasing its own tail. For a moment I could’ve swore that I heard it whisper my name. 

“What are you?” I asked reaching my hand out to touch it. As soon as it brushed against my palm I felt all of my anxiety slip away. “You..are you the one that’s been calling my name in my dreams?” I asked, hoping that it understood me. It just floated there before gliding right up to my chest and straight through my heart. I inhaled as faint images flashed by in my head. One of a big white tree, another of the night sky..and one of that man. “Hwang Hyunjin..” I whispered under my breath. The little ball of light appeared in front of my face, but something was different. It seemed brighter, like it was happy. “H-Hwang Hyunjin.” I said once more, tilting my head to the side as I watched the little ball of light pulsate. I smiled nervously as I felt my heart pang. “Who is he to me?” I thought out loud.


	3. Lix

Hours passed as I tried to figure out what my tiny little companion was. I asked it questions, each time receiving a different answer. Sometimes it would circle the air like a dog chasing its tail, other times it would appear to glow brighter or dimmer. My curiosity went wild. Before I knew it the sun began to rise.

“Well little one, I have to go to work.” I announced with a disappointed smile. The ball of light grew still and glided towards me before disappearing. I felt a strange sensation in my heart. A smiled stretched across my face as I felt the warmth in my chest. “Okay you can come with me, but you have to stay hidden. I don’t think people would be happy about an odd ball of light floating around the office.” I chuckled lightly. 

After checking my phone one last time I made my way out of my apartment building. I made sure to pay attention to my surroundings this time. Just as I was about to walk across the street my phone began to ring. “Hello?” I answered. “Y/N, the boss is back and he has some exciting news! Hurry, we’re going to start a meeting as soon as you get here!” I heard a familiar voice yell from the other side of the line. “Okay I’m on my way!” I announced before hanging up. I could feel something starting to bubble inside me. I wonder what news the boss had? 

As soon as I arrived at the office I dashed inside, quickly making my way to the elevator. Once the elevator doors opened I walked in and headed towards the meeting room. I felt a wave of anxiety hit me as I turned the door handle. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” I announced, politely taking my seat. My boss stood at the end of the table with a grin on his face. “I have great news! We have a new business partner!” He cheered. Everyone looked around, murmuring words of surprise. “Allow me to introduce to you, the CEO of Kkami Enterprises, Mr. Hwang Hyunjin.” He said, opening the door to let someone in. I froze in my seat, I couldn’t think straight. I felt my body start to shake as my eyes wandered to the end of the table. My line of sight rose higher until I laid eyes upon a man in a dark suit. His hair was the same midnight blue tint as the man that had been in my room the night before. I felt his rich brown eyes staring at me. Hesitantly, I looked directly at him. If it weren’t for the sudden pulsating warmth in my heart I would’ve lost it. I tried to make my panicked expression a little less noticeable and forced a smile. “Hello everyone, it’s nice to meet you.” The man said cheerfully. For a moment his attention fell on me. From that point on the meeting was all a blur. 

Once the meeting had ended everyone rose from their seats and made their way to the door. Everyone except me. I didn’t have the strength to leave my seat. My panic grew stronger as I heard someone approach me from behind. “I’m sorry I scared you the other night..” I heard someone say as they pulled the chair out next to me, taking a seat. I turned my head slightly to the side, gazing into Hwang Hyunjin’s eyes. Suddenly the little ball of light flew out of my chest and circled Hyunjin. “Hey Lix, where have you been?!” He smiled, extending his hand to greet the little sphere. “Lix? You know this tiny guy?” I asked in shock. “Yeah, he’s like my best friend. He used to spend all day with you.” Hyunjin said, staring off into space with a smile on his face. “He did? But I’ve never met Lix before..” I said, my voice trailing off as images flashed in my head. 

“W-We know each other, right..? You were special to me, weren’t you?” I asked him. Hyunjin stopped fidgeting with Lix and flashed a sad smile. “Yeah.” He replied. “What were you to me?” I asked, hoping that I hadn’t already crushed him. He seemed a bit distracted. I assumed that if we knew each other my questions for him carried some sort of weight. His smile grew weaker as his eyes began to well up. “That’s not something I can tell you, it’s something you have to figure out for yourself.” He sighed as hot tears ran down his cheeks. My anxiety I once had while around him was completely gone. Instead shock took its place. “I’m sorry I can’t remember, but I’ll try my hardest. Please don’t cry.” I assured him, hesitantly wiping his tears away. I felt a bit awkward, this man knew me but I didn’t know him. I can’t imagine how he feels.

I didn’t ask him if he was lying when he said we knew each other. The way he acted around me was proof enough. I could see it in his eyes, I could see him crumble each time he looked at me. I don’t know what happened, but I need to remember. I feel like it’s important. 

I need to remember..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot


End file.
